kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:ReallyGouda
Hey, and welcome to my talk page. If there's anything you want to talk to me about, say it here. ReallyGouda (talk) 23:56, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Nice Pics Did you get a DS emulator and the ROM of Kirby: Squeak Squad to grab those high-quality pics? They're great! If you have more, keep going! NerdyBoutKirby Thanks, Bill. 17:15, January 5, 2013 (UTC) :Oh yeah! Could you please get a screenshot of Uja in his hand and sword forms? Thanks. NerdyBoutKirby Thanks, Bill. 20:53, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Nice Pics (2) Nice anime pics! Can you tell me where you got 'em? Oh, not to nag, but whatever happened to the KSqSq emulator screenshots you were taking? Why'd you stop? Just wondering. Good job! NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''NUMBER 10:]] 23:59, April 1, 2013 (UTC) :Great to hear! I agree with you on keyboard controls; I'm not sure I ever want to go back to my ''K64 emulator =]. Say, would you like a professionally-made signature? You deserve it. Just offering. Sentence fragments. Are. Cool. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''NUMBER 10:]] 03:25, April 2, 2013 (UTC) ::Would you mind if I changed the cheese picture to a cheese sprite from some Kirby game? For whatever reason, actual pictures in signatures make me uncomfortable. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''NUMBER 10:]] 15:27, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Your Signature and a Request Viola! Here's your signature, custom-made specially for you! To use it, go to Source Mode and copy the sig stuff below. Then go to your preferences (in the upper right corner of the screen) and paste it in. If there are problems, let me know. ReallyGouda Wow, now that's gouda! Now a request. Long ago, EmptyStar asked me to help out the worlds in KSqSq by adding 3 unique screenshots to each world. I was unable since I didn't have that ROM. On behalf of EmptyStar, would you mind completing this for me? I realize you've got plenty on your plate as it is, but I thought I'd bring it up. Thanks for your help, and enjoy your new sig. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''NUMBER 10:]] 22:54, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Sword Uja Thanks for the screenshot. I was editing it to get to the sprite when I noticed something. The back of the blade has some pixels of color identical to that of the background. I removed them thinking it WAS the background, but now I'm second-guessing myself. I've been working you like a cheese-loving dog asking for this and that, but would it be possible for you to get me a second screenshot? Just try luring Uja up to the green aurora borealis so the pixels in the background really stand out. Send to Jerry.thompson.kolar@gmail.com or post on my talk. Thanks for all your help. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''NUMBER 10:]] 15:50, April 3, 2013 (UTC) :You're amazing. Could you grab a screenshot of Snow Kirby running amok? I fixed the White Kirby page and a super-quality KSqSq screenshot would make look better. :Come to think of it, there are many screenshots we could use here. It would be mighty nice if you'd get them for us, but that's up to you. It wouldn't be fair to boss you around... Anyway, here they are: :*1UP :*Kirby Bubble (singular, combined, and turned into a 1UP) :*Pep Brew :*Strawberry Shortcake :*Bubble item -- any variety is fine, and maybe one of a bubble on the top screen. :*Maxim Tomato :*Meat :*A piece of Food :*Invincibility Candy :*A page of Music Notes :*A page of Spray Paints :*Two Vitality pieces clicking together :*Daroach, Dark Daroach, and Kirby wielding the Triple Star :*Both sizes of Treasure chest :*Kirby on the Warp Star :*Gordo ::::If it would help, you can cross through these as you get them. :No rush. You're awesome. Thank you, NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''NUMBER 10:]] 03:35, April 4, 2013 (UTC) ::Wow, there's a lot of stuff that needs to get done. Taking the shots shouldn't be too hard for me, though. ReallyGouda Wow, now that's gouda! 15:13, April 5, 2013 (UTC) :: Long time, no gouda Hiya. Whatever happened to those screenshots? I'm not trying to nag, just giving you a reminder. Heck, you're probably busier than I am! Have a great day, NerdyBoutKirby Serves you right! 03:00, April 19, 2013 (UTC) :Sorry for the minor inactivity, I was taking a little break. I'll try uploading some more screenshots in the next few days, though. Thanks for the reminder. :ReallyGouda Wow, now that's gouda! 16:07, April 21, 2013 (UTC) ::Not a problem at all. We admins appreciate your dedication and professional use of resources. If you notice one of the enemies, mid-bosses, or bosses is missing a gallery shot from ''KSqSq, please capture those too. Refresh yourself with the links above to see where we currently stand. Again, thank you! NerdyBoutKirby Serves you right! 16:21, April 21, 2013 (UTC) :::You're welcome. You can count on me! :::ReallyGouda Wow, now that's gouda! 16:39, April 21, 2013 (UTC) ::::Oh yeah, the Squeaks might be nice too, since the game is named after 'em. They shouldn't hard to find, if you know what I mean =]. NerdyBoutKirby Serves you right! 16:58, April 21, 2013 (UTC) :::::Yeah, they're probably the easiest enemies to find, considering they appear every time there's a large treasure chest. I'll take a pic of them when I get the chance. :::::ReallyGouda Wow, now that's gouda! 17:04, April 21, 2013 (UTC) ::::::I forgot to mention that sequence with the cannon at the end of each level and all three colors of Squeaker (one pic of each is good, one pic containing all of them is better!). Sorry for all ze work! =\ NerdyBoutKirby Serves you right! 20:56, April 24, 2013 (UTC) :::::::It's okay, I don't mind. I already got the screenshots taken, and I have to say, getting them was a piece of "strawberry shortcake"! Hehe, get it, because it's like the shortcake in the game? Ahh, good old puns... xD :::::::ReallyGouda Wow, now that's gouda! 22:08, April 26, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::Careful who you mention cake around... → NerdyBoutKirby Serves you right! 22:12, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Transparency Party And you're invited! See, I'm trying to transparentize old artworks with white backgrounds to make 'em look better. That seems to be one of your talents, so I thought I'd mention it to you. I'd love any help I can get! 'Course, you've still got that KSqSq emulator to wrap up, so think about it first. If you want to join, don't transparentize the art from Kirby's Adventure or Kirby's Dream Land 2 -- that stuff is all mine. I recommend you go by game not character. Have a pleasant evening! NerdyBoutKirby Serves you right! 01:30, April 24, 2013 (UTC) :Alright, this is definitely a "party" I would like to attend! As soon as I finish those Kirby Squeak Squad screenshots, I'll go straight to doing transparency. :ReallyGouda Wow, now that's gouda! 10:34, April 24, 2013 (UTC) ::Great! See User talk:Changtau2005 for some details. To make our collaboration the most effective, select the games you'd like to be responsible for transparentizing (let's call it 'polishing' from now on). Choose a maximum of three, and when you're done with your three, choose up to three more. Get it? ::*''KDL'' — ::*''KDL2'' — claimed by NerdyBoutKirby ::*''KDL3'' — ::*''KA'' — claimed by NerdyBoutKirby ::*''KSS'' — ::*''KRBaY'' — claimed by ReallyGouda ::*''KEY'' — ::*''KTnT'' — ::*''KStSt'' AND KSStSt — ::*''KNiD'' — ::*''KSqSq'' — claimed by ReallyGouda ::*''KCC'' — claimed by NerdyBoutKirby ::*''KatAM'' — ::*''KAR'' — ::*''K64'' — claimed by ReallyGouda ::Take as much time as you need with the screenshots, and when the time comes, take as much time as you need with the polishing. I'm glad you'll be taking part in this! NerdyBoutKirby Serves you right! 11:25, April 24, 2013 (UTC) :::Hm, let's see here... For my first and second games, I'll go with Kirby Squeak Squad and Kirby Right Back at Ya!/Kirby of the Stars. As for the third Kirby title, I'll choose that one later. :::ReallyGouda Wow, now that's gouda! 22:01, April 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::(Not sure you noticed the thing I added to the section above this one...) NerdyBoutKirby Serves you right! 02:21, April 26, 2013 (UTC) :::::Oh, I didn't notice what you added until you mentioned it. :::::I'll take the Goal Game and Squeaker pics. :::::ReallyGouda Wow, now that's gouda! 20:17, April 26, 2013 (UTC) :Any ideas for your third choice? You're doing a great job with the screenshots, by the way. I hope they wrap up soon so our collaboration can really begin =]! NerdyBoutKirby Serves you right! 21:02, April 26, 2013 (UTC) ::Thanks! It's pretty fun helping out around here, and taking screenshots gives me something to do in my spare time. ::For the transparency project, I'm not completely sure what my third game should be, but I'm thinking of doing Kirby Nightmare in Dream Land, Kirby 64, or Kirby's Dream Land 3. ::ReallyGouda Wow, now that's gouda! 21:51, April 26, 2013 (UTC) :::I'd recommend K64 so I don't have to do it =]. There aren't too many pictures there, so it'll be short and sweet for you. NerdyBoutKirby Serves you right! 21:53, April 26, 2013 (UTC) ::::Alright, then Kirby 64 it is! ::::ReallyGouda Wow, now that's gouda! 21:54, April 26, 2013 (UTC) :::::(Check above section) NerdyBoutKirby Serves you right! 22:37, April 26, 2013 (UTC)